Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a control method and a program thereof, an external apparatus, a control method and a program thereof, an image capturing system, and a control method and a program thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to a technology that can overlay information such as an image on a captured image.
Description of the Related Art
There has been a technology that overlays a predetermined character, a figure, or the like, at a predetermined position on an image. For example, an OnScreenDisplay function (hereinafter, occasionally called OSD function) of displaying an OSD image at a fixed position on an image has been installed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-146275 discloses an image processing display device that displays a video image in a transparent manner from beneath an OSD image based on a blend value relating to the OSD image.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-163258 discloses visual equipment that outputs control command data for OSD display to an interface cable, and visual equipment that receives the control command data output to the interface cable.